Adoption
by Ayotechnology
Summary: Euphemia and Suzaku are already married for five years. Everything in their marriage is turning out just fine until one day, Euphie decided to adopt Lelouch and Nunally. Due to some twisted turn of fate, what happens when Lelouch falls for his stepfather?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Euphemia and Suzaku are already married for five years. Everything in their marriage is turning out just fine until one day, Euphie decided to adopt Lelouch and Nunally. What happens when complications arise in the family and due to some twisted turn of fate, Lelouch falls for his stepfather?

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Chapter 1: Orphanage

On a quiet evening, two people could be spotted strolling down the beach, hand to hand, while savoring the feeling of the night breeze caressing their skins. Every thing was simple and peaceful. There was no one to bother them, and that was exactly what they both want. Or at least, that was what Suzaku wants.

"Uhm, ano Suzaku-san?"

"Yes, Euphie?"

"I was just wondering, if I could ask you a question."

"Huh?" Suzaku obviously surprised at his wife's submissive tone, stopped in his tracks, "Since when did I prevent you from asking questions?"

"Suzaku-san, I am not just asking you a question but I want to request something from you."

_Oh kami-sama, what could it possibly be? Did I do something wrong? Is she going to leave me? Or worst, was she impregnated by another man?_

"Suzaku, I want to have a child." There she finally said it.

Suzaku sighed in relief. _Hoo, that went well, I thought I was going to have a heart attack although he couldn't help but wonder his wife's sudden urge to have a child. _"Euphie, love, why are you saying this all of a sudden?"

"Honey, I don't know, it's just that as a married woman and as your wife, I wanted to have a complete family. I want to have kids; I want to experience the joy of being a Mother." Euphie looked at Suzaku straight in the eye, silently telling the other that if he doesn't comply, something terrible will happen.

"Love, think about this, didn't we decide that at the start of our marriage that we will not have kids?" _Oh geeezzzz, kids, I couldn't imagine myself being a Father, that's got to be my worst nightmare ever._

"But honey, that was five years ago, don't you see that I'm not the same anymore?"

"Oh come on, love, what do you mean you're not the same, you're still pretty, hot and glamorous just like the early days."

"Hmmph, Kururugi Suzaku, as your princess and wife, I demand this instance that we produce a baby and don't bother sweet talking your way out of this."

The brunette winced at the tone his wife was directing at him. "But Euphie, we can't, remember what the doctor said about pregnancy uhm uhm, you know."

"I know that, honey, but when I said I want kids, I didn't mean that we should create one and put my life at stake," she clearly stated.

"You don't mean that….."

"Yes, yes, you finally got it, I want us to adopt kids."

Suzaku gulped. _This is not happening to me._ "Aaadoption?"

"Yes, Suzaku," Euphie could clearly see that his husband was not into the whole idea of having kids and so, she decided to use her tramp card, "Honey, haven't you been watching the news lately? Due to the recent war, a lot of kids were left on their own, with no one to care for their well-being. I think that as two honorary citizens of the Holy Empire of Brittania, it's only fair that we do our share of charity by providing food, shelter and love for these orphans."

"Okay okay okay, I get it. So, when do we start looking for one?"

Euphie smiled for she knew that she had won over Suzaku. The reason why she married this man was because of his sense of justice and compassion towards innocent victims especially when it comes to children.

"Hmm, tomorrow at the orphanage, in the downtown."

"WWWHAT??? SO SOON. Euphie, how co…?"

"Stop, listen, I already scheduled us for tomorrow morning's session with the sisters."

"Wwhaaat??"

"GOOD NIGHT, SUZAKU, I'm going to sleep now, so if you please excuse me, I have an appointment tomorrow."

And with that Euphie left, leaving Suzaku to reflect on what just happen. _Was I just fool into this whole ordeal?_

* * *

The next day…..

"Check mate," a young boy with deep violet eyes exclaimed confidently at his opponent.

"Marvelous, sister Mary, this boy's a genius, he already won thrice in a row.

"Yes, your highness, this boy's a genius and also a mastermind, you wouldn't regret it if you take him as your son."

"Oh yes, sister, I will, I will, when can I sign the documents?"

"Here, we have them now, please do sign here."

Suzaku watched as his wife signed the adoption papers and immediately introduced herself to the young boy. _Great, she never even bothered to consult with me as to what type of kids I would like to have. It's as if I'm only here as a living proof that Euphie has a husband and that the adopted kid will have a Mommy and a Daddy. Sheesh, can't believe it._

"Hello there young man, what is your name?" Euphie shrilly asked.

No answer…..

"Uhm, ano, don't you understand me?"

No answer….

Finally, one of the sisters broke the silence, "Lelouch, please say something, she will be your new mother? Don't you want to be adopted?"

No answer….

Suzaku smirked at the scene playing before him. _Great, perhaps, Euphie will come to her senses and realize that having kids is not as wonderful as she thinks._

There was a heavy tension in the air but Suzaku pretended to be nonchalant about it, hoping against hope that they will leave this place childless. _Woah, guess lady luck is at my side today._

CRASH CRASH THUD……..SCREAM

"OH MY GOSH, NO, NUNALLY," and within a few seconds, the boy was out of sight.

One of the nuns emerged and frantically said,"Sister Mary, please come and help us, Nunally's wheel chair just lost control and its hitting every thing along the way."

"Oh Dear Lord, let's hurry."

"WAIT, sister, who is Nunally?"

"That is Lelouch's sister. I'm sorry princess, for not telling you this earlier, but you see, a lot of couples came to visit us and showed interest in adopting Lelouch but he outright refused to go with them and even got as far as screaming at them. Hime-sama, princess, we believe that you would be different from the rest of them."

"Huh, how so?"

"Ano, those couples that went here only want Lelouch as their child. They wouldn't adopt his sister, Nunally." Sister Mary was looking at her ruefully, pleading that perhaps Euphie would realize what she was implying.

"Is that the reason why Lelouch won't talk to me a while ago? If so, then NO PROBLEMO, of course, sister, I would gladly adopt the two of them." Euphie's eyes twinkled more at the thought of having two kids in one day. _I just hope that I would be able to coerce Suzaku._

"Hime-sama, I better go upstairs, Nunally might be in grave danger."

"Oh, oh right, I'll come with you then."

"Thank you, your highness."

Once upstairs, both Euphie and Sister Mary sighed in relief for there was Nunally, cuddled safely in Suzaku's arms with Lelouch at his side and ordering him to be careful with his sister.

"Suzaku-honey, what happened here?" Euphie enthusiastically asked.

"Oh Euphie, you see, Nunally lost control of her wheel chair and bumped into every thing in the way. Good thing, she screamed loud enough for us to hear or else I wouldn't be there to stop the wheel chair."

"Oh Suzaku, you're wonderful!!!!!" Euphie then proceeded to embrace her husband from behind.

"Uhm, ano, arigatou, thank you, Suzaku-san, for saving my sister."

Everyone turned their heads to look at the young boy, surprised at hearing him talk to someone in a polite manner other than his sister.

Euphie could hear the tremble in the young man's voice and concluded that it must have taken a lot of will power on the part of the boy to say such things. Her heart swelled with warmth and felt an even greater urge to adopt the boy. _Deep down, he's such a softie, and wait, why the hell is my stupid husband not saying anything?_ "Pssst, Suzaku, say something or else the boy might take your silence for something else!!!!"

"Oh, you're right." Suzaku then directed his gaze towards the boy, "Uhm. it's nothing you're very welcome, uhm, Lu..lu...?"

"It's Lelouch, Suzaku-san, if you please excuse me."

"Wait, Lulu..,uhm sorry, can't seem to pronounce your name clearly, I was just wondering perhaps, ano, you'd like to be placed under our guardianship?"

Euphie couldn't believe her ears....._Did he just said what I think it is???_

"Uhm, sorry, but I have to fend for my sister, good day to you Suzaku-san."

"Wait, Lulu!!!"

"DAMN IT, I DON'T WANT TO!!!!"

Euphie finally stepped in. "Lelouch, please calm down, we are not forcing you to come with us. We just want to get your consent regarding the adoption, I know what you want, Lelouch and before you'd even ask, I'll say yes, yes that I will adopt you and your sister. I will not allow you guys to be separated from each other and this I promise you."

"Do you mean it..that that Nunally could come with me?"

Euphie smiled, "Of course, Lelouch, because I already considered you and Nunally as my beloved children."

A/N: So how was this for a first chapter? Any grammatical mistakes perhaps? I would gladly welcome any kind of review provided that they are not homophobic in content. Hugs


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Oh boy, I'm such a slow writer. And I'm so sorry for my future slowness. Thank you so much to Diana Prince, fra, Mikoura, Mystery Pearl, Ebony-Knight, mochiusagi, RiseofaRebellion, methegirl, and animal freak17 for going out their way to place a review on the previous chapter. With regards to Mikoura's review, I haven't seen the movie "Orphan" yet and I only got the idea for this story while spacing out during one of my exams last year:) I wasn't able to reply to your review since you are an anonymous one:). I do hope that this chapter proves to you my claims:) I'm sorry for the misunderstanding.:)

Warning: Too much screaming:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Summary: Nunally and Lelouch had been adopted by Euphemia and Suzaku. But apparently, having kids at home proved to be quite a headache especially to Suzaku. Nevertheless, Suzaku cannot get rid of Lelouch.

* * *

Chapter 2: Family Life

"Oi, Lulu don't you dare ignore me when I'm talking to you!!!"

"Suzaku, don't scream at the boy, he is our son for god sake."

"That's exactly my point Euphie!! He is our son, and we have every right to discipline him!!!"

SLAM

"SEE SUZAKU!!! YOU UPSET HIM!!!!"

"SERVES HIM RIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT YOU SHOULD BE PATIENT WITH HIM???"

"Euphie, with that kind of attitude, you are spoiling him, the more you do that, the more he wouldn't appreciate the things we do for him." Suzaku was trying his best to calm his nerves. _Shit, if only I had the guts to say "no" at the adoption last week, none of this would have happen._

"WHAT???HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME!!! FINE, IF THAT'S HOW YOU LOOK AT IT, YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT, GOOD NIGHT, SUZAKU!!!"

"Bbbbbut EUPHIE, I'VE NEVER SLEPT ON THE COUCH BEFORE!!!"

SLAM.......

"FINE, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, AFTER ALL, YOU LOVE HIM MORE THAN YOUR OWN HUSBAND!!!"

"Suzaku-san?"

"WHAT??"

After realizing that it was Nunally, Suzaku immediately regretted lashing out at her. "Ohhh, sorry, what is it, Nunally?"

"Uhm, ano, uhm" Still unsure as to whether she should speak to his stepfather or to leave him alone for the night.

"It's okay Nunally, I'm sorry for my outburst, please, if there is anything you want to say or ask, feel free to do so."

Nunally then replied with one of her best smiles.

Suzaku felt his heart melt at such a heartwarming gesture._ Damn it, can't believe that this girl is the sister of that insolent Lulu!_

"Suzaku-san, are you mad at oniii-san, my brother?"

"Uhm, the truth is yeah, I'm really mad at your brother and with the way things are going, I don't think we will be in good terms any time soon. Wwwwwait, Nunally, what are you ....?"

Without even thinking, Suzaku immediately stoop down so as to catch the young girl before she hits the ground.

"Nunally, what are you doing??" Needless to say, Suzaku was shocked to see the girl trying her best to kneel in front of him.

"Suzaku-san, onegai, please don't hate my brother, he is just, he is just.....trying to be...." Tears were starting to well in the young girl's eyes. Suzaku was awestruck at seeing someone so young yet so full of love for someone as annoying as Lelouch. Sometimes, he can't help but wonder if the two are really siblings._ If that arrogant boy only has half of his sister's kindness......I could have liked him even just a little...._

"Hey, it's okay, Nunally-san, I'm not mad at your brother, just a little annoyed at his attitude," Suzaku tried to sound convincing as much as possible and with the way Nunally's looking at him, it seems that he was successful.

"Honto ni Suzaku-san, arigatou gozamasu, thank you thank you very much."

"No problem Nunally," he then proceeded to hug Nunally like a father giving assurance to his daughter. _At least, Nunally's here to make things easier for me....I just have to leave the brat to Euphie and just focus my attention on this sweet angel so as to avoid any future disagreements._

But of course, fate has a different plan for him and Lelouch.

* * *

The next day.....

"SUZAKU MAKE SURE YOU DROPPED BOTH OF THE KIDS AT THEIR RESPECTIVE CLASSROOMS," Euphie snapped.

"But, Euphie parents are not allowed to go inside the classroom, I can only bring them up to the school gates," Suzaku tried to reason out. _Yeah as if she will leave it like that, after all, she was home schooled for her to even know what real school life is._

"WHAT? SUZAKU!!! HOW IRRESPONSIBLE OF YOU!!! YOU WILL LEAVE OUR KIDS ON THEIR OWN TO TEND FOR THEMSELVES!!!! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO THEM!!!!"

"Euphie-baby, every school is like this," Suzaku said trying to stay calm as possible. Apparently, his wife has not yet gotten over their argument since yesterday night.

"HMMMMPHH, in that case, I'm going to bring the kids to school then and you will still sleep on the couch tonight!!!!"

"WWWWHAT???? EUPHIE YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!" _Yikes, I wouldn't be surprise if they all ended up in the hospital later due to a car accident. If there is one thing in this world that couldn't be trusted, it's my wife's driving skills._

"Lulu, Nunally, let's go!!"

Suzaku heaved a sigh. "Hey Euphie, you can snap at me the whole day but at least let me drive for you guys."

................cold shoulder

* * *

At school......

"Hey Euphie!!! You can't go inside!!!"

"Lulu, Nunally, can you please tell Mommy where are your classrooms?" Euphemia asked sweetly while pretending not to hear her husband.

"Uhm, mine is on the other side of this building just opposite the garden," Nunally shyly replied.

"Matte, wait, I'm usually the one who brings Nunally to her classroom," Lelouch finally spoke.

"Onii-chan, brother, but aren't you going to be late for your class?"

"It's okay kids, oi Suzaku, why don't you bring Lelouch to his classroom?"

"Wwhat??? But I always drop them off here, Euphie, Lulu knows his way around!!" _Sheesh, of all kids, why this brat?_

"Euphemia, it does not matter, I know how to handle things on my own and I don't need this jerk's help," Lelouch said.

"Wwhat!!!! How dare you call me a jerk and address your mom by her first name." _Grrr....if only not because of Nunally here, I would not think twice of spanking this boy!!!_

"SUZAKU FOR PETE'S SAKE, just bring the boy to his classroom and stop acting like a kid, don't you have no shame? You are fighting with your son and what's more, you are doing it in public!!!"

"Okay okay, I get it," Suzaku then made a move to drag a very pissed off Lelouch away from his wife. _This is going to be a long day._

No one dared break the silence as they both passed by the two hallways until finally reaching Lelouch's classroom.

Suzaku tried his best not to glare at the young man as he handed him his school bag, only to be reciprocated with a dagger like glance from the boy. "Listen, if something happens to Nunally, I swear that I'm gonna go as far as killing you and your wife."

The brunette was taken aback with such a threat but not enough to render him speechless. "Why you stupid brat, YOU'RE SUCH A LUCKY PIECE OF......."

He wasn't even finished with his rebuttal when the door slammed right into his face, a centimeter nearer and he would surely end up with a very bruised face.

"SHIT!!!!" _Calm down calm down, remember you are an adult, you are the great Suzaku Kururugi. You had brought great victories to Britannia and Japan. This is just a boy, a young boy, a child.. GOD, I AM SO GOING TO KILL THAT BOY, I HAVE TO GET RID OF SUCH A NUISANCE!!!_

* * *

That night......

"HEY BRAT, PASS THE MEAT WILL YOU?"

"SUZAKU!!! GET IT YOURSELF, THE KIDS ARE DEAD TIRED FROM SCHOOL AND YOU EVEN DARED ORDER THEM AROUND!!!"

"BUT EUPHIE, I'M DEAD TIRED TOO FROM WORK AND BESIDES SCHOOL IS NOT EVEN HALF AS STRENUOUS AS MILITARY WORK!!!"

"FOR GOD SAKE, SUZAKU!!! YOU ARE NOT USUALLY LIKE THIS! IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS, DON'T BRING IT OUT TO THE KIDS!!!"

SPLURK..........

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH, HOW DARE YOU THROW THE MEAT INTO MY FACE, YOU STUPID BRAT!!!!" The brunette roughly stood up from his chair and chased the boy with a fork.

"SUZAKU!!! STOP, YOU MIGHT HURT HIM!!!"

"Euphie, okaa-san, what's wrong?" Nunally worriedly asked.

"Uhm, Nunally you see, nothing's wrong, your father and your brother are simply playing hide and seek."

"But, demo, Suzaku-san sounds really angry."

"Uhm you see,.....wait here Nunally, I'm going to talk to those two for a while okay?"

SLAM

"COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM, STUPID BRAT!!!! OKAY, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOREVER!!!"

"SUZAKU, shhhh, calm down, will you? Nunally is starting to get worried as to what's happening between you and her brother."

"Okay then, Euphie, if it's for Nunally's sake, I will do everything even tolerate this young devil's attitude problem."

"Hush Suzaku, and the last time I check you are the one with the attitude problems!!! Hhey!! Don't you dare turn your back on me Suzaku, remember that I am not just your wife, I am your princess as well!!!"

"THE HELL with that Euphie!!! I wouldn't be surprised that at the end of your speech, you will praise the brat as if he is some kind of angel. What exactly did that kid do to you to make you go on his side and not to me Euphie, me, your husband, your partner in life. If that's what you want, fine with me, I'll sleep on the couch for the rest of my life while you go dote on your so-called son."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS TO ME, YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST TELL IT STRAIGHT TO MY FACE SUZAKU, THAT YOU HATED BEING TIED TO ME, THAT YOU DESPISED BEING UNDER ME, I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES SUZAKU, THAT EVERYTHING I DO IS DESPICABLE FOR YOU. YOU ARE ONLY TOLERATING ME BECAUSE YOU FEEL IT'S YOUR OBLIGATION, AM I RIGHT? SO HERE'S THE THING MR. KURURUGI, AS YOUR WIFE, I FEEL UGLY, I FEEL INCOMPETENT AS COMPARED TO OTHER WOMAN OUT THERE BECAUSE FOR THE SIMPLE FACT THAT I CAN'T GRANT YOU ANY KIDS!! I WAS THINKING THAT MAYBE HAVING KIDS AROUND THE HOUSE WILL MAKE YOU AND I HAPPIER WITH OUR MARRIAGE!!!"

.....

.......

"I...I'm sorry Euphie, I didn't mean to..."

"Dddon't come near me for a while, just please, let me think things through okay?" Euphie then went ahead towards their room but before shutting the door, ".....but remember this Suzaku, I don't plan on returning the kids to the orphanage even if costs us our marriage."

* * *

The next day....

For the first time since their marriage, Suzaku and Euphemia never spoke a word to each other. That morning was enveloped in silence, with the couples trying their best not to acknowledge each other's presence. That was until Suzaku spoke.

"I'm done, I'm going to bring the kids to school." Without waiting for any reply, Suzaku stormed out of the dining room while giving a signal to Lelouch and Nunally that he'll be waiting outside.

Euphemia was taken aback. Truth to be told, she felt guilty for what she said to the brunette yesterday. _After all, he is just new to all of this, I should have been more understanding of his situation._

"Lelouch, uhm, please be more nice to Suzaku, after all, he is your father," Euphie said.

The boy simply nodded.

* * *

At school once again.....

"Nunally, here you go, this is your classroom right?"

"Hai, thanks Suzaku-san."

"No problem, Nunally, in case you have any problem, you know that you can call me anytime right?"

"Hai, thank you so much Suzaku-san, I'm glad that I won't have to bother onii-chan, brother every single time I get into trouble."Nunally then touched Suzaku's hand, "Suzaku-san, please be patient with my brother, he is really a nice person. He is just having a hard time trusting other people, that's all. Please please don't kick him out of the house."

Suzaku was silenced for a while.

"Iiif you kick him out, I mimight as well go with......"

"NO NO NUNALLY, It's okay I won't even attempt to kick him out of the house. Promise!!!"

"Honto nii? Really?"

"Yes," Suzaku then flashed his biggest smile at the young girl.

"One more thing, Suzaku-san, can I ask a favor from you?"

"Sure Nunally, what is it?" He could sense the slight trepidation in the girl's voice as if she is kind of hesitant of what she is about to ask from him.

"Could you please, watch onii-chan, brother for me?"

"Watch him?

"Because I'm kind of worried that there are some things that he is not telling me."

"You mean...."

"Please please Suzaku-san, I want to know what's happening to my brother, aside from brother, you and Euphie-san are the only two people I could rely on. So please, I promise I won't ask anything from you again."

"Woah woah, slow down, Nunally, don't worry, I will look after your brother and tell you all about it, okay? Oh your teacher's there, I might as well leave, bye now."

"Good bye, Suzaku-san."

_Seriously, she is that worried about her brother. With Lelouch's demeanor, I don't think anyone would dare touch him. Perhaps ignore him....but to actually do something to him?? Gaaaa, I might as well check on him after all, I don't plan on breaking my promise to Nunally any time soon._

Suzaku then dragged himself to Lelouch's class. _If I remember correctly, two hallways....then there.....finally I'm here....thank god! Okay, now I must always remember to keep my cool regardless of how Lulu treats me._

As he was just about to enter his so-called son's classroom, he was taken aback by the sight that greeted him. _Holy s......_

"GIVE THAT LOCKET BACK!!!!"

"HEHE, WHAT'S WRONG TWERP? WHERE'S YOUR DADDY NOW?"

"YEAH, WASN'T HE HERE YESTERDAY? OOOOHHH SCARY.....I KNOW LET'S THROW THIS THING OUT THE WINDOW AND MAKE A BET AS TO HOW FAR IT WILL GO !!!"

Suzaku was frozen on the spot, he was watching the scene before him with utter disgust. _I can't believe this is happening!! Is this even real? Wwwait, wwwhat.....NOOO Lulu wait!!!"_

Lelouch was now standing on one of the desks, attempting to jump on the boy who took his locket.

"LULU NO......." With military speed, Suzaku caught Lelouch just before he hit the floor. "HEY, YOU GUYS, HOW DARE YOU BULLY MY SON!!!! I SUGGEST YOU GIVE HIM BACK WHATEVER IT IS YOU TOOK FROM HIM OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!!!"

Without a word, the two bullies tremblingly handed the locket back to Lelouch.

"COME ON YOU GUYS, APOLOGIZE TO HIM THIS INSTANT." Suzaku don't understand it but it made him very angry to see Lelouch being bullied.

"Hey guys, no need to listen to this jerk. He is not related to me at all," Lelouch said without even looking at Suzaku, "hey Suzaku, I would appreciate it if you don't interfere with my affairs the next time round."

"Bbut Lulu....these guys are..."

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU HEAR??? WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY, CALLING ME LULU AS IF WE ARE......WE ARE NOT RELATED, WE ARE NOT RELATED!!!!"

Once again, the door was slammed in front of Suzaku's face. _SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!_

* * *

Inside the house that night.....

Euphemia was at a loss. For one, her husband's awfully quiet demeanor is unnerving and second, her son seems to be more apathetic and colder than the usual. _Did something happen to these two? Maybe I should talk to Suzaku about this? Oh wait, how can I when we just had a fight?_

"Okay I'm done, thanks Euphie, I'm going to bed now."

"Wwait Suzaku, uhm, I just want to tell you that can go back to our room," Euphie could feel herself blushing at just the mere thought of sleeping with her husband once again.

Suzaku's face lightened up for the first time that night. "WOW EUPHIE thanks, you are the best."He then proceeded to hug his wife and kissed her on the head.

"Uhm Suzaku, can I ask you something?"

"Euphie, if it's about Lulu, I'd rather not talk about it."

* * *

The next day (in the office)

Suzaku was just going about his day time duties. Every thing's running smoothly, that was until he was called to receive a phone call.

The phone barely touched his ears when.....

"SUZAKU!!!!"

He knew that voice day in day out, whether asleep or not, the familiar voice of his wife.....

......sounding really anxious and pissed

"SUZAKU HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO US!!!!"

"Euphie, baby, calm down, I don't understand why you are like this. Did exactly what to us??"

"Suzaku, please please go fetch Lelouch now!! The school just phoned me and told me that he is in the infirmary."

It was Suzaku's turned to be anxious. "WHAT??WWWHY???"

"Honey, I don't know, they say that he got into a fight or something. Oh Suzaku, please check on our son, he may be in some.......hello hello Suzaku?"

The line went dead and Suzaku was already rushing out of the building with only one thought running through his head. _I knew it. I knew it, I shouldn't have listened to him. I should have been there to protect him._

* * *

School Infirmary

"LULU!!! DADDY'S HERE!!"

The nurse glared at the intruder. "Hush, some of my patients are sleeping. If you may please......."

"WHERE IS HE??"

"SHUSH SIR, I don't know who are you looking for and I don't plan on helping you if you don't keep your voice down."

"Oh sorry Ma'am, I'm looking for a boy named Lelouch."

The nurse seemed surprise. "Lelouch? you are looking for Lelouch? Did I heard you right, Sir?

"Yes, I am looking for him. Why the surprise?"

"Huh, you mean you actually don't know. The boy's a frequent visitor here at my office. He is always getting into fights or something complicated like that. And as usual, no one comes and tends for him."

"You mean to say that he is always alone?" Suzaku then felt guilty for the times that he yelled at the boy. He remembered what Nunally said to him yesterday_._

_He is really a nice person_

_.....afraid to trust other people_

"Uhm, may I see him?"

"Okay, please follow me."

The nurse lead him through one of the green curtains that serves as a divider for each room. "I must go back to my station. Please feel free to stay as long as you like."

"Okay, thank you so much." With that said, he turned his attention to the boy sitting on the hospital bed.

_How do I exactly go about this? How should I approach him?_

"What are you doing here?"

_Not surprised to get that kind of reaction from him..._

"Hey Lulu, uhm I was just wondering how are you?" _That's right, take it slowly._

"You are only saying that because you pity me right? You don't really care about me. You are just doing this just to be in good terms with your wife again," Lelouch stated blatantly.

"No, Lulu, you are wrong, I did this because I care for you honestly."

"I don't want your care or any of that. You guys are just like all adults. You will make us believe that you care and that you love us but in the end, every single one of you will just leave Nunally and I alone. Just like........"

Suzaku was rendered speechless by such proclamations. He can't stand the intensity of the emotions behind those words that it made his heart ache for the boy. Such words that prove to be too much even for someone as stoic and cold as Lelouch.

_Is he crying?_

Not knowing what to do which is always the case with Lelouch, Suzaku went to the bed and invited himself to sit down. He then hugged the boy despite the latter's protest.

If somebody told him that he would be doing this two days ago, he might just sue that person. But people's hearts and minds could change very fast.

The boy made a move to pull away, but it was futile for Suzaku wouldn't just let go. He is determined to prove to the boy how wrong he is and that there are people out there who wouldn't just leave him and Nunally alone. At this moment, the boy needs assurance and persistence.

_He's not such a bad kid after all. He is just like any ordinary kid who is looking for love but is afraid to get hurt._

As he was deep in thought, he failed to realize that the boy in his arms had already stopped struggling and was instead sleeping soundly like any ordinary boy his age. His heart swelled at such an angelic sight that he couldn't helped but smile. His smile only grew wider when the boy said something in his sleep.

"Mmmmm........Suzaku-san....Papa"

He wasn't sure if his ears were playing tricks on him but nevertheless, he was more than contented to hear such words being uttered by the boy.

To which he reply, "I love you, Lulu, my son."

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think? I welcome any sort of reviews excluding homophobic ones for I don't understand the language of homophobes. As of the moment, this chapter does not yet contain homosexual content but rest assured that the succeeding chapters will be loaded with yaoi goodness:)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

WARNING: BOY X BOY RELATIONSHIP

Chapter 3: From Hatred to Companionship

After the bullying incident, Suzaku made sure that he personally fetch Lelouch and Nunally from school. It became his habit to always check both of his kids' body for any injuries or any signs of beating especially Lelouch. Now that they are under his care, there is no need for them to fend for themselves alone. He is more than determined to show these kids that they can live a different and a much better life under his and Euphie's care.

"Hey Suzaku"

Suzaku sighed and turned his attention to the boy. He just recently accepted that Lulu will not treat him as a father, but the fact that they are now speaking in civil terms is more than enough for him. He understood that this is the most that he could get out of this boy. Lelouch is far more mature than all the other boys of his age and as such, hated to be treated like a child.

"Please do not tell Nunally about what happened in school. She doesn't know and I haven't told her not even once."

"I understand Lelouch. And I won't tell a single soul, not even to your mom."

"Thank you."

"Hey Lelouch, after school, would you mind going out with me to do some errands for the house?"

"Sure, not that I have much to do after school, I would like to be of help to you and Euphemia for the kindness that you have shown us."

Suzaku was shocked for a moment, never expecting the boy to just agree to go out with him. After all, this is the first time that they are going to go out as father and son. Of course he won't tell the boy that he could do the errands himself and that he just wants to have some bonding time. "Great Lelouch, I shall pick you up later from school, afterwards, let's go and do some errands."

Later that day...

"So Lelouch, where do you want to go?"

"Well, are you sure we are done with everything? Nothing was amiss?"

"No Lelouch, everything is all in. Now that we have so much time to spare, do you have some place that you want to go? The theme park, arcade or playground perhaps?"

"I actually don't have any particular place that I want to go. And I don't really do well with crowds."

"Ohh is that it," Suzaku sighed. _Well that was to be expected. After all, he was forced to grow up when they were abandoned._

"But there is one place that I would love to go."

With this, Suzaku's face brightened. "Sure Lelouch anywhere. Where is this place and what is it called?"

"When I was at the orphanage, if I'm not doing anything, I usually read stuff. However, there was only so much selection and from the time Nunally and I went into the orphanage until the time we got out, I had read the entire collection for at least a hundred times."

"Wow, Lelouch that is quite impressive. I didn't know you love fairy tales. One of my favorites is Pinocchio."

"Yup I have read about that but I'm usually more fond of the writings of Machiavelli, Plato and their biographies."

Suzaku was not really surprised. Heck, he barely knew those names himself. He remember studying those people at school but never bothered to actually read about them outside school requirement.

"Uhm, Suzaku-san?"

"Yes?"

"I heard that in the city proper, there is a huge collection of books wherein it is open to the public for reading."

"Yes there is indeed. Perhaps you want to go there."

"I WOULD LOVE TO." Lelouch then gave him a shy smile, "that is if it is not so much trouble."

"No Lelouch, not at all," he then patted the boy's head, "just tell me anytime you want to go and I'm more than willing to take you there."

As he was busy driving off to their destination, he didn't hear the brief thanks that the boy muttered.

Upon arrival at the national library, the young boy cannot help but stare everywhere as he tries to take in the scenery in front of him. There were books stacked up wherever he looked. He felt as if he won't be able to read everything in his entire lifetime.

The boy was just too engrossed that Suzaku had to literally carry him towards the receptionist for the registration. He already decided that he should apply a library card for Lelouch since this will be their official hang-out place. It is not an ideal location but it will do for now in getting close to his adoptive son.

Just as he was about to show Lelouch around, the boy was already running ahead of him; looking, searching and scanning for every book that his hands can reach.

Suzaku's heart swelled with happiness as he saw how enthusiastic his son is. Nothing could compare to the feeling of seeing his only son smile, laugh and act like a hyperactive child who got his first ever toy. He could get used to this joyful kid and felt a little bit haughty that not even Euphie was able to witness this side of Lelouch. He then sneakily took a shot of a grinning Lelouch as the boy was perusing a random histo-political literature.

Lelouch is now close to the world. No sound or any outside stimulus can distract him from his books. Suzaku decided that he will wait for his son, which will most likely be until closing time, so he bought himself some coffee and settled down on one of the couches that contain a selection of newspapers and magazines. He is not really fond of books but he is always curious about current events and latest news updates which is why he can manage himself whenever they have debates in the army base. Every once in a while, he steals a glance at the general direction of Lelouch and just as he was about to do so for the fifth time, he saw his son standing on tiptoe, trying his best to reach for some random book on one of the shelves. The shelf wasn't pretty high but the books that the boy prefers to read are those generally being read by adults, so it is only logical that these books are placed near the eye level of the intended reader. Suzaku smirked and waited for his prideful son to ask for his assistance. He then decided to take another shot of Lelouch in such an adorable situation.

To the boy's surprise, he was suddenly in mid-air. He was about to struggle when the man lowered him a little until he felt his back connected to a firm chest and someone whispered to his right ear, "You know little one, for such a young man, you have too much pride to even ask for help, but since you look so pitiful, I decided to help you. Just point me in the direction and I shall take you there. Here you go then." The man then raised him again until he was able to retrieve the first book that he wants. As he was being lifted and moved from side to side, he felt his cheeks warming up as he can still feel the tingling sensation in his right ear where Suzaku whispered. He was silent the entire time. When they were done, he turned Lelouch to face him, mistaking the redness on the boy's cheeks as a sign of exhaustion, "Hey there lil guy, feeling tired already? You know library books can be brought home and I can help you take those home."

They both headed to the reception area and checked out three books. The librarian of course, assumed that the books were for Suzaku so she was taken aback when the library card was signed with the young man's name. "What can you say, my boy is a smart little guy." Lelouch blushed deeper. He then lowered his head and murmured something. Suzaku noticed this and since he cannot comprehend the words that the boy is uttering, he stooped down resulting in their faces to the point of almost touching. This of course cause little Leluch's face to turn an even deeper shade of red. "Hey, little one, hang on there, we will be home soon before you know it. I never knew you turn red from drowsiness. Let me carry you then until we get home."

After that day, their relationship has never been the same since. Suzaku finally feeling proud of himself for achieving his goal of having a normal father and son relationship with Lelouch.

Meanwhile, upstairs Nunally can't help but notice his brother's restlessness. How can he not be for his mind is filled with images of his foster father's face leaning close to him and whispering words that even he cannot remember, for he only recalls the playful voice. He touched his right ear and for the first time since their parents' abandonment, Lelouch smiled.

"Onii-san?"

Startled, Lelouch turned to face his sister, "what is it Nunally? I thought you were already asleep."

"I was until you came in and kept talking to yourself."

"I was?" H

"Yes, and judging by what you are saying, it seems like Suzaku-san and you are getting close."

That night, Lelouch didn't get much sleep as he tried his best to defend himself against the accusations of Nunally. And when his beloved sister finally went back to sleep, he spent the rest of the night, cursing and blushing at memory of his step father's quirks.

Ever since, Suzaku voluntarily brings and fetches the kids to school. He no longer fights with his son and is more than happy to spend time with him. Sometimes after school, Nunally, Lelouch and him would go out to grab a quick snack before going home for dinner. Needless to say, Euphemia is delighted with the recent developments to her home. He never expected that it could be this peaceful given that a week ago, his husband and his adopted son were always at each other's throats.

That night, Suzaku gave her the one of the best kisses. At first, she thought that it was an initiative on his part to be physical with each other, but to her slight disappointment, it was a kiss meant for gratefulness over their two children. _Well at least Suzaku is now into this whole parenting thing. Seems like he is more eager to spend time with the kids nowadays than I do. _

Admittedly, she felt slightly jealous, seeing as how their kids are always looking for her husband. Not that she could blame him, Suzaku always has that knack for charming people that he could be friends with almost anybody. Plus, she is of royalty and cannot afford to just go strolling in the streets and head to wherever she wants to. She doesn't have the luxury or the freedom of a commoner. While her kids sometimes do spend quality time with her, it is usually limited to their house and the royal palace. They couldn't go elsewhere besides these two places without causing much trouble. Sometimes, she wonders if Suzaku grows tired of her, since she leads a sheltered lifestyle-their dates are always being guarded, their house always surrounded by armed men. She knows for a fact that Suzaku misses his freedom wherein he could just roam freely without being stared and judged all the time. It touched her a lot when Suzaku willingly gave that freedom up so that he could be with her for the rest of their lives. Spending quality time with the kids proved to be enjoyable for her husband as he could finally have the reason to be out and free once again. Sadly, she realized recently that her family barely spends time with her. Good thing, Suzaku always makes sure that they be home before dinner so that at least, they could have a meal as a family.

But even during their evening meals, she still feels quite out of place despite Suzaku's efforts in looping her into the conversation. One minute they were discussing about a certain amusement park, the next minute, a zoo full of exotic animals and the list goes on. She was barely listening until her adopted daughter exclaimed that they will go on an excursion this weekend.

"What? You are going where?" She then stood and glared at her husband, "How come I don't know about this?"

"Uhm love, we just agreed on it today and I was about to tell you but the other night." Suzaku realizing his mistake, immediately lowered his head in shame at being caught red-handed.

Needless to say, Euphemia's glare deepened and her forehead creased in anger. Their two kids, sensing the tensed atmosphere, kept quiet for fear of being reprimanded as well.

"So you were planning on this the other day to take the kids with you during the weekend without my permission? Let me remind you Mr. Kururugi that I am the rightful mother of our children and to think that you of all people, dare to keep such important family matters behind my back.

"Love, I'm really sorry but I did try to tell you, it's just that you were so busy and.."

"And what? That I might not approve and that you'll be stuck in the house for the entire weekend. So what? There's nothing wrong in staying home with me, being guarded day and night by the palace's guards. No matter how irritating and boring that is, at least we are all safe and free from harm," Euphie is aware that she is letting her insecurities get the better of her but she just can't help herself. She has to let her emotions run free or else, she'll go crazy keeping them bottled up.

"Euphie, please, not in front of the kids." Suzaku pleaded and was relieved that his wife didn't push the issue further.

"Fine, but don't think that you are already off the hook. We will still talk later."

After Suzaku had tucked the kids to bed, he dreadfully went back to his wife to have a "talk". _No doubt, I'm going to sleep on the couch again tonight. After all, it's my fault for planning to sneak out of the house for the entire weekend, hoping that she will be out for the entire duration to attend to her royal duties. _

His thoughts were halted as he heard the creaking sound of the door, signalling the arrival of his wife. _Ohh god, here goes nothing._

To his surprise, Euphemia did not greet him with scolding, but instead took his right hand and enclosed it gently between her hands. "Love?" Before Suzaku could explain himself, Euphemia silenced him with the index of her right hand pressed against his lips and then proceeded to kiss him. He was caught off guard by the entire gesture that he forgot to return the kiss.

"Suzaku, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Uhm Euphie, are you alright?"

"Of course I am, you dummy! Why didn't you return my kiss?"

"Ohh that! I was not expecting that." _Especially since I was already anticipating to sleep on the couch tonight. _

"Hmmph, Mr. Kururugi, let me tell you something. There are mainly two reasons as to why a husband won't kiss his wife anymore. First is that there is already someone else and second is that he is gay."

"WHAT? I'm neither one of those. I wouldn't cheat on you nor do I swing that way. Plus, I was getting ready to be reprimanded by you but instead…" Seeing this as an opportunity to sweet talk his way out, he leaned towards the other, kissed her temple and used his sexiest voice to continue, "I received a very interesting reward."

Euphie slightly shivered from the contact. _Damn this guy, no wonder I fell hard for him. _Deciding that she won't let him off the hook that easily, she half-heartedly pushed him away, "You still have some explaining to do about tonight's dinner."

"About that…I am really sorry for not telling you earlier. I wasn't initially planning to take the kids out without your consent but."

"But you were afraid that I would say no and you would miss the opportunity to finally leave my side."

"Yes uhmm, NO, how can you think for a second that I would leave you? Remember when I told you that you are my everything? That still holds true now and forever."

Euphemia tried her best not to blush as her insides, turned into mush as she recalls the day Suzaku confessed his undying feelings for her. _I really hate this guy for being corny and effortlessly sweet. _She can't help but stare at the determined eyes of her beloved as he repeats his vows to her. For the second time that night, she silences him with a kiss in which he returns eagerly.

The night ended with both of them sleeping on the floor and bodies entangled against each other.

When the week finally ended, it was not only Suzaku who got out of work happily, his wife's demeanor that evening was ecstatic as they chatted animatedly as a family on the things they want to do that weekend.

_Never knew that I could be excited over something so childish and carefree. No wonder Suzaku misses this kind of freedom. _Euphemia thought as she prepares for their trip the following day.

Though the trip isn't that venturesome, just a 2 hour drive from their home, Euphie is too excited to even care. Even she, can't remember the last time she was able to spend her free time outside the watchful eyes of the royal court.

Their children on the other hand, especially Nunally, kept bugging Suzaku if they are already near their destination. Lelouch didn't say much but his constant fidgetting proved his restlessness.

After what seemed like forever, their entire famiy finally got to the place. They arrived a little past noon and the sun was at its peak. As much as Lelouch tries to keep his poker face on, the scenery before him made him do so otherwise. Presented before them is the vast turquoise sea that shimmers under the glaring sunlight, with rows of coconut trees providing the only shelter from the blazing heat. He never thought that such a place existed in reality since he only saw this kind of landscape in a magazine before. He didn't notice that he was ogling with his mouth open, until he heard a snapshot coming from his side. Just as he thought, his adoptive father took another photo of him and proudly exclaims, "You were just too cute, can't blame me for taking that shot neh?"

Lelouch swore at that minute that the weather immediately got hotter or else, how could he explain the sudden heat rising to his cheeks.

Before Suzaku can tease him further, his adoptive mother called from the reception area, as they were about to be shown to their rooms. They initially booked for a suite so that they could all be together as a family but due to the short notice of their reservation, they were instead given two separate rooms, right across from each other. Suzaku and Euphie decided that they cannot leave the children alone, so they decided to split up. Lelouch went with Suzaku and Nunally went with Euphie.

The view from their rooms was quite paradisical. Situated several feet over water, they were given an exotic view of their entire surroundings, with a variety of fishes and live corals being seen through the thatched-made floor, there's nothing more that the Kururugi family could ask for.

After a while, they started unpacking with Suzaku and Euphemia going back and forth to each other's rooms. They only brought two luggage with Suzaku and Euphemia sharing the first one and the other, shared by their children. After everything was settled, Suzaku decided to join Euphie in her room and just enjoy the breathtaking scenery. But then he saw the slightly disappointed look on his son's face so he made up his mind to go straight to the beach. Also, he has a strong feeling that his daughter would prefer to go out as well, instead of laze around the cabin for the entire day. After all, his kids have neither been to a resort nor a beach before.

"Hey Lelouch, want to go out and play?"

The response was a silent nod accompanied by a gratefully shy smile. The gesture made Suzaku's heart blazed with warmth that he impulsively embraced and carried his son. He didn't know why but at that moment, he felt the sudden urge to make a whispery promise that he knew would be irrevocable.

The moment was short-lived as they were interrupted by Euphie and Nunally barging into them. Immediately, Suzaku let go of Lelouch and kissed his wife's forehead, "So everything's ready? Then let's go."

Unlike Suzaku, Lelouch didn't easily got over the situation. His facial color was furiously red and his body felt warmer than the usual. He tried his best to compose himself but was helpless against Suzaku's words. _I will make you smile for me more._

When they reached the beach proper, Euphemia chose a spot under one of the coconut trees as their resting place.

"Do not forget to put sunblock first. Why are you laughing Euphie? This is dangerous, we are about to expose the kids to ultra dangerous UV rays."

"It's not what you think love. I just find it cute that I do not even have to break a sweat for the entire trip. You do all the legwork for me."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Hmm, what do they call it? Domesticated."

"Hmmph, just you wait tonight and let's see who is more domesticated."

"Oooh kinky. I like that. I really really like that. Tonight, let's meet up when the kids are already asleep."

"Suzaku-san, uhm when are we going to the water?"

"Lelouch just a second, let's first apply some sunblock. We use this lotion in order to prevent our skins from getting burned by the sun. Now, take off your shirt and leave your swimming trunks on so that I know which parts will be exposed. Wait, why is your face so red?"

"IT'S NOTHING. Uhm, I just feel hot, that's all."

"Perhaps you want to go back? We can just rest today; after all, we have tomorrow to spare."

"No, it's okay, I'm just like this. Plus, I want to spend the entire day with you guys."

"You sure? If you're not feeling well, you don't have to force yourself."

"Onii-chan, please listen to daddy, we do not want you to end up sick."

"I'M FINE. JUST APPLY THE DAMN LOTION." He then took off his shirt and faced his back towards Suzaku. His temper was shortlived as his stepfather applies the cool cream from his upper body all the way to his legs. His body started shivering as the sinful hand innocently touches his back all the way to his thighs which made him shudder involuntarily and made his heart beat twice its normal pace. For a moment, no one seemed to notice his reactions until he caught the weird way his sister was staring at him.

"There you go, Lulu. Now, we're all set. Let's go."

They barely reached the water when Suzaku started a lecture about the beach and seawater.

"Kids, you may get a little bit surprised but the water here is no ordinary. It is a little bit salty so be careful with your eyes, although I suggest that you try to get used to it as saltwater is good for your body. Oh by the way, if you are bleeding, do not even attempt to go swimming as you might attract the attention of sharks. They are dangerous predators that… wait wait, Nunally don't go there, the water is deeper on that side."

"Suzaku, stop being such a kill joy; let the kids have their fun, after all, this is their first outing ever. I wouldn't be surprised if they started getting scared of the beach rather than have fun with it."

Euphemia and Lelouch joined hands in teaching and guiding the basics of floating over water. To their delight, Nunally learned to float in no time. Both parents deduced that if she keeps this pace, she may become a natural swimmer in no time. It was Lelouch whom they had trouble with. The boy eagerly memorized every detail that was relayed to him in the past hour on the mechanics of floating; but for some reason, his body won't comply. Not only that, he seems to have issues submering his head below water.

"How will I be able to breathe? Don't you know that humans can't breathe below water?"

"Lelouch, we know that but the trick is you gather your breathe before submerging your head in water," Euphie said patiently.

"No, what if I die BLUB BLUB BLUB"

"WHO DID THAT?"

"Aww little Lulu is afraid of the water."

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHAT IF I DIE?"

Ignoring his son's deathly glare, Suzaku calmly replied, "Well at least the world will be rid of a brat like you."

The next thing they know, Lelouch was already chasing Suzaku around the water. Of course, he stands no chance as Suzaku is an experience swimmer and he is chasing his adoptive father with his barefoot touching the sand below him.

"If you want to catch me, you better start swimming."

He was going around in circles as Lelouch tries to follow him, still too stubborn to attempt to swim, Suzaku was having fun taunting his boy that he failed to notice that Euphie and Nunally were shouting behind him. At first he thought that they were just cheering Lelouch on but then he realized that the boy was gone. _Shit shit I didn't realize I went too deep._

Wasting no time, he dove and quicky retraced his steps. After a while, he resurfaced to gather some air and dove right back again. Horror thoughts raced across his mind if he didn't find his adoptive son soon. _No No Now's not the time to delve into those morbid thoughts. _He re-focused his senses and tried his best to look for clues. After what seemed like forever, his peripheral vision caught on something that glimmered. Taking his chances, he immediately went in that direction and luckily spotted Lelouch. Fortunately, the boy was wearing a locket that reflected the light from the sun. He carried the lithe body and hurriedly rose to the surface.

Euphie and Nunally greeted him with frantic tears and screams as they ask about Lelouch's situation. Suzaku paid them no attention as he was focused on contemplating what to do with the boy in his arms. _If I remember correctly, there is this thing called mouth to mouth something that the medics do at work does as a first line of defense when someone just drowned. Might as well give it a try._

Lelouch could feel himself slowly regaining consciousness as someone desperately pumps air into him. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to come face to face with Suzaku. Not only that, said man has both their lips locked together. He tried getting up but to no avail as the weight above him proved to be too strong._ OH GOD OH GOD, WHAT IS HE DOING AND WHY AM I IN THIS POSITION?_

When Suzaku felt the boy below him stirring, he immediately let go and happily hugged his son. "Thank God you're alive!"

"Of course I am alive and let go of me before you choke me to death, you oaf!" Normally, Lelouch would have replied in a very sarcastic tone but today for some reason, his voice failed him. It already took him enough effort to form that retort without stuttering in front of his family. He genuinely hope that they mistook the heavy redness of his face for someone who just came out alive from a near death experience.

"Ohh Lelouch, we were so worried. We thought that we wouldn't be able to find you." Euphie then shifted her attention. "It's all your fault Suzaku! You know that he can't swim. And yet, you dared lead him into deep waters?"

"Hehe I'm sorry Euphie, I didn't expect to lose him but should we call it a day? After all, Lelouch here needs to rest."

Everyone's attention was trained on Lelouch as they headed back to their room. Even if it is quite obvious that he is fine, the three people namely Suzaku, Euphie and his younger sister, fusses over him as if he is about to drop dead anytime soon. It irritates him to no end as his pride was continuously squashed whenever his family tends to his every need. They won't allow him to get out of bed so everything from changing clothes, bathing to spoonfeeding, everything was being done for him. Not to mention, his adoptive father has this annoying habit of carrying him around wherever he goes.

"Suzaku, let go of me. I can walk by myself."

"Aww Lelouch, I would love to do that but I just can't, especially for someone who drowns so easily."

The entire night, both father and son were stuck in exchanging witty banters with each other that Suzaku failed to remember the supposed rendezvous with his wife. Not that Euphie mind, but she felt a little bit sadden over the fact that Suzaku didn't even have the courtesy to apologize. Ever since her husband started courting her, he never once forgot to show up on time on their dates and spontaneous meet ups. She always wondered as to what will get Suzaku distracted to the point that he will momentarily slip and make a mistake such as this. Now that she knows, she doesn't like the very feeling that she might be jealous of his son. She knows that it is irrational, stupid and downright outrageous so she shrugged the feeling off and returned to her room with Nunally in tow.

The very next day, the entire family was unanimous in their decision to just stay and laze around their room to enjoy the scenery. Euphemia thought that maybe today will be a little bit different as Lelouch seems to be fine. However, she was proven wrong as Suzaku never left their son's side. He just spared her a glance and a smile as they were eating their breakfast, then went back to sleep, claiming that he wasn't able to do so the previous night as he was busy tending to Lelouch. She wanted to retort then that nothing is wrong with their son, and that he is overreacting but decided against it as this might give out the wrong impression. Instead, she opted to contain herself but not without sating her curiosity. She followed her husband to his room and felt herself froze as she drinks in the sight of her son and husband curled together. It seems to be an innocent picture at first but given the circumstances of her feelings, she can't help but have the reaction of someone who just found her husband sleeping with another woman. Her eyes took into detail the fact that Suzaku has his left arm scooped around Lelouch's waist and the kid has his left arm draped over the naked-toned chest of her husband.

She tried to contain the blasphemous thoughts racing across her mind as she reasons out with herself, but the images came pouring in like an unstoppable dam flooding her vision with nothing but hot jealous anger. She quickly slammed the door behind her, loud enough to wake up her husband who called her attention. Just when she thought that they are finally going to have their well-deserved alone time, Suzaku just raised his right index finder sideview towards his lips and made a shushing sound.

_THE NERVE OF THIS GUY._

She didn't even bother to reply out of fear of saying something that she will surely regret later. Instead, she decided to ignore him and went back to her room that she shares with Nunally and buries herself on the plush mattress and piles of pillows. _What is wrong with me? He is our son for Pete's sake. I should be feeling delighted that they are finally getting well together. After all, I did wish for this. _

Suddenly, everything around her doesn't feel right. The breathtaking view, the glittering sea, the exotic accommodation became dull and depressing as she was hit with the realization that all these is not for her. The vacation was not meant for her.

A/N: Thank you for following this story despite this chapter being long overdue. Feel free to send your reviews and messages, although I apologize if I weren't able to reply to all the reviews, not because I don't want to, but because I haven't read my fanfiction emails for quite some time. It was just this year that I got back to fanfiction to finish the stories that I have started and hopefully, make new ones.


End file.
